The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!
by Wingz are me17
Summary: **This was not my idea** Basically, a bunch of many ficlets based off of music randomly chosen. It's a really cute idea, so you should make one, too! *Bedward* Please R


**The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!**

**Rules: 1.** **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: All of them! **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. NO LINGERING AFTERWORDS!**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**A/N: I don't have an ipod. I lost my Mp3 player. So I'm just using my playlist. Enjoy!**

**(Not my idea. I don't actually know who made this, but you rock! I decided to do this after two of my friends did. Guess this is my disclaimer, so I also don't own Twilight.)**

**I chose to use Edward and Bella as my pairing.**

**Tied Together with a smile-Taylor Swift**

I don't know if I can take this anymore. I'm just hiding behind my smile. There's nothing good about me. Even Mike saw that and he used to adore me. That's why he so brutally broke up with me.

I gave Mike everything I had. And more. But, no, he didn't love me. No one did.

I looked across the cafeteria, where Edward, the most wanted guy in school, was staring at me.

"Come, over here," his eyes called to me.

"Bella, I know what Mike did to you. You don't deserve that. Stop hiding. Come to me," Edward said.

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

The ball. It was tonight. There was only one I wanted to go with. Edward. But it wasn't allowed.

My parents wanted me to go with Jake. He's so cocky. And a jerk. I don't think I could ever be with him.

Tonight was my last chance to see Edward. I wanted to run away with him. So, tonight it would be.

I saw him, dark and mysterious in the corner. His eyes beckoned me. But, I needed to stay at least 5 more minutes to please my parents.

-Then, finally I went to the spot we said we would meet in. He wasn't there. I thought I was going to cry. I turned to go inside, but then someone came out.

Edward.

He came up, went down on one knee, "Marry me?"

**My Girl's Ex-boyfriend-Relient K**

I'm glad that Jake started doubting Bella. Now she's mine. Now he's so sad, because there is no one else as special as her.

I didn't even deserve her. But, she was such a terrible mess. I would do anything to help her.

If he hadn't given her up, he would be as happy as me. I would hate to be him. All he has left are the memories of her.

Now, he knows he will never have anyone as good as Bella.

**I Want it Now!-Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**

8-year-old Bella was a little spoiled brat. She wanted everything. And her father, Charlie would get anything.

Charlie even paid for her friends because no one wanted to be with her.

She'd start screaming so loud when she didn't get what she wanted. Which was everything.

She didn't care how, she wanted everything NOW!

**The More boys I Meet- Carrie Underwood**

Jake wanted to move way too fast. He wanted everything in my future to be the in the past.

I don't think so.

Mike thought he was so cool.

I don't think so.

Every date was gross and cheap. Nights were wasted on dumb guys.

I just wish someone would be loyal. I wasn't my prince. I'd kiss the frog.

The boys would always care way too much about themselves and their video games and baggy pants.

Why can't they be more like the ones I care about?

I am trying. I'll give anyone a shot.

Where's the perfect one.

The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog.

**My Paper Heart- All American Rejects**

Don't mess with me. You'll just break my heart again.

Stop running away. I don't know if I can catch you.

I know moving on is easy when I'm around you, Jake. But, just throw it away. It's been a year.

So, just stop messing with me. I don't need to clean up the pieces of my heart again.

I'm with a new better person now. I just need you to stop. We need to get past this.

**Stay with Me- The Mitch Hansen Band**

"Please, don't leave. I need you here. Just For a while," Bella pleaded with me as I was about to leave.

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't win. I nodded and her eyes flooded with relief.

"Sleep, my beautiful Bella," I said. "I'll stay as long as you want me here."

She seemed to understand my double meaning.

"Forever, Edward. Forever," she told me, falling asleep. I knew there was no way that was true. But as long as she wanted me I'd stay.

**Mood Rings- Relient K**

That girl is so crazy! She is Bipolar, I tell you.

Bella Swan's the name. She's supposedly my girlfriend. At least that's what she thinks.

She needs a mood ring so I can actually understand what she's thinking! I do something for her and it's not what she wants! Then she gets ticked off.

She's gorgeous but she acts like a monster. I think a mood ring would help me figure out what to do with her.

**Stay Beautiful- Taylor Swift**

He is so beautiful. He just doesn't understand.

Edward doesn't get that he isn't a monster. He is someone with a heart and soul.

Once he's found everything, I hope he comes to my house and stays with me.

He just takes my breath away, and he doesn't even get it.

Edward can't see that he is gonna get somewhere and be someone.

I hope he can at least stay beautiful.

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

Ugh. I hate her. Tanya. That's Edward's girlfriend. She doesn't even deserve him.

I am so right for Edward. He could do so much better than that Tanya.

Edward, I could be your girlfriend. I see the way you look at me. How you are always thinking about me, and I know you like me.

Everyone else knows it, too. I don't like your girlfriend, Edward. **I want to be your girlfriend.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? This was tons of fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you thought in a review.**

**-Wingz**


End file.
